


The plague doctors

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Mildly curious. Mildly snippy. Lead me to this. Feel free to comment on this crossover. If this gets popular I will write more.
Relationships: Plague doctor(lobotomy corporation)/plague doctor(scp foundation)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

049 was standing over the body of an orangutan, upset by something trivial. He turned away to his pure loving loveable assistant and buried his face in feathers. Wings wrapped around him and pet his back. Floating above the ground was 45-z.  
Both known as the plague doctor. The smaller man fit into the giant wings of the other. One veiwing the other as sinlessn the other are pure of health.  
The floating doctor kissed the other softly on the forehead and rubbed his back with feathers.  
He because to hum hymns of times long gone to the smaller frustrated man.  
"Oh come oh come Emmanuel so come to me oh Israel" 45-z cooed down to the other who's face was buried in layers of downey feathers.  
"Its so stupid. My cure wont progress to perfection without human bodies. I've been turned down time and time again..." the other vented "I've been so very patient. Not even escaping during breeches"  
"You have you have but alas they value not your cure nor mine."  
The taller being says sitting down, "they value only their own skin and bone and not the progress of curing the diseased or blessing the sinner."  
"They care not for us. So shall we take this war on disease and sin to them?"  
"Yes we shall"


	2. Chapter 2

049 was stitching up a patient softly and with deft hands. He was sweating slightly having worked non stop for the last week.no breaks, even to eat or drink.  
\-----  
Plague doctor is floating around and is looking for one who may need saving. He starts floating down the row towards 049.  
——  
The doctor let the patient go backing out into the hall and leaning down on his knees. He fell over heavily thunking against the ground. He felt different from other humanoids. Less human, more other. His soul was different. Produced more magic than other souls.his skin paler. And the mask on his face seemed more attached.  
\-----  
When 049 falls into the hall, the plague doctor stops for a moment in surprise before speed floating over to him. “Are you hurt?”  
——  
The doctor had fallen and looked over. And up at the other. “I.. i am fine. Merely dizzy. I've been working very hard to cure everyone… i'm beginning to fear it is hopeless.”  
The doctor shakily stands on his own and shakes softly on his feet before attempting to move on. His voice was distressed but calm. Level. Logical.  
\-----  
“To give up, even hope, means you have failed, even if your task seems endless, there are always ways to speed it up. The only way to succeed is to keep going reasonably, take care of yourself, or find someone to take care of you.”  
——  
The doctor staggered and his legs gave out. His arms support himself on the floor. His breath is rasping. “I don't need to be taken care of. I need to work to save these people.” his body is shaking, still going a week without food it was not used to yet. He had hunger pains and the shakes. He had no sickness about him besides a lack of self care. He was refusing to stop to take care of himself and his body was defeating him for it. He was only alive on the miracle of his soul producing magic and fueling his body.  
\-----  
“Please stop lying to yourself, you are very much dying, and if you don’t take a break, you will die and your work will remain unfinished. Maybe I can help.” Plague doctor drifts closer.  
——  
The doctor shakes his head. “I've gone longer without food and if need be and i will go longer if i have to. Anything for my patients.” he didn't stand nor turn away the plague doctor if he helped him. He was ashamed his body was defeating him. “I can't be this weak. I have a job to do…”  
\-----  
“Do not worry, a little rest will help you immensely.” The Plague doctor is right next to them. “I will help any way I can.”  
——-  
The doctor nods and lets the other come close. “Fine.” he spat angrily. “I will accept your help.” he does not seem happy about it but is compliant at last.his soul shows relief and reaches out to the other being, begging for help in taking care of itself. His soul showed his true feelings that his sleepless and hungry mind could not.  
\-----  
Using a wing-pair to draw them up and close, scooping them into their wings like a freshly married couple, and carrying him out of the room, floating steadily towards their room.  
——  
The doctor squeaks indignantly but holds on tightly to the other strength in him still. His lips letting out panting breaths. He cried in the other's hold silently . He felt wrong being cared for so nicely when he had been so rude. His patience ran out due to hunger and tiredness.  
\-----  
Plague doctor gets to their room and puts them on their bed and caringly tucks them in, before floating over and starting to cook a nice warm meal of chicken soup and fresh bread.  
——  
The doctor falls asleep quickly, his heart feeling warmer with the smells of fresh food and bread. as much as he wishes he could share he is starving. He begins to fall asleep snuggling into the bed. “Wake me please when food is done… it smells wonderful sir…”  
\-----  
“But of course, dear.” The soft sounds for chopping blend together with other sounds as they sleep, eventually they smell an extremely strong scent of soup and warm bread, and wake to them sitting on the bed, the mask looking down at them.  
——  
The doctor whines softly at being woken having curled into a ball under the blankets. His skin is pale and his eyes glow an unnatural yellow. He mumbled unintelligibly.   
\-----  
With a smile on his voice. “Sleep and the food will wait for you, my dear.” And with a wing brush, they send them back to sleep.  
——  
The doctor curls into a ball again and shivers with hunger pains. They wake again two hours later.  
\-----  
“I’m glad you're awake, would you like your food now, my dear?” “The doctor holds the tray with the soup and bread on it, and both are still warm.  
——  
He nods and sits up Slowly, joints popping. He stretches. He took the bowl and plate and began to eat. He moans happily at the flavor like a starved man. He is a starved man. He finished everything on his plate and bowl curling up again. He needed rest and food and a week without both would make a man very weak. Thankfully, the plague doctor was there to take care of him.  
The man doesn't sleep though. "Do you have a name?" His hands fist the bed sheets "and how much do you wish to be paid for this all."  
\-----  
“I am the plague doctor, and I simply wish you to stay here till you are well and that will be enough. I will prepare more food.”   
——  
The doctor is much kinder and appreciative of the help by morning when there is more meat on his bones. His body processes food and heals more quickly than other humans.  
He breathes easier. “Thank you. I should get back to work soon.”  
\-----  
“Then let me accompany you, for I have to make sure you continue to take care of yourself.”  
——  
“Okay” he softly stands up and shivers, having been much warmer in bed. He was grimmy and covered in blood still.  
\-----  
A couple of warm wings wrap around him from behind while plague doctor presses into his back, the wings and cloak are warm and acting like a warm blanket, without restraining movement.  
——  
The doctor blushes and begins to walk forward and back to the hospital. He softly pats the others head and begins to change clothes at the hospital showing markings on his skin that look like scabs. Long scabs that almost look like stitching all over his body.  
\-----  
Plague doctor gently “kisses” the scabs with his mask, giving the man a warm tingling sensation devoid of pain, and the scabs are gone. “Better dear?”  
——  
The man's scabs are a dark gray afterward and he shivers. He hugs himself and shakes softly. “What in the name of the lord just happened”  
He slips on his clothes and hugs himself teetering off to his next patient. His soul doesn't know what to do with the other magic. He doesn't know how to deal with the feeling involved.  
\-----  
Plague doctor smiled inwardly and drifted after him, out of their sight, but hopefully, they thought to themselves, not out of mind.  
——  
The doctor quickly gets into the swing of things working for a few days. The kindness not forgotten but eventually the gray markings poke out of his clothing like stubble. He itches and wiggles as if it is uncomfortable to wear normal clothes.  
That day in the shower room there was more than the smell of blood and guts but the sight of it as well. And sobs of pain. Only one door was closed and occasionally a muffled scream of pain is heard.  
\-----  
plague doctor knocks on the door with a wing.  
\-----  
There is a scream and then the door is slightly opened and a glowing yellow eye peaks out.   
"Yes?"   
\-----  
“Are you ok, you appear to be in pain.”  
Plague doctor drifts into the door.  
——  
The doctor tries to stop him only to get pushed backward and you can see there are cloth-like growths on his sides and back half hanging off and bleeding profusely. His eyes fill with fear and pain is obvious on his face. His legs shake softly and there is a small gray circles of clothing like growths covering anything indictment. They are all over his body.  
He shoots to the other side of the room sobbing.  
\-----  
“What is wrong, and why do you harm yourself.”  
Plague doctor drifts over to him.  
——  
"I'm not normal! Im Just a doctor! I'm not supposed to have a mask I cant take off. Not supposed to have fleshy clothing grow around my body. Not supposed to exist this way!" Saying it made him become hysterical and begin to tear off the growth again faster causeing unnecessary pain. He sobs and sobs in place ripping them off.  
\-----  
Plague doctor uses his wings to push his hands away from his body. “I also have a mask I can’t take off, but I don’t have a physical form under this cloak, and I also have wings, either of us are normal, but that is ok, I love you, no matter what.” Before wrapping wings around them and pulling them into a loving hug.  
——  
He sobs in pain and passes out from the levels of pain hes in. He is slumped in the hug bleeding heavily. He is thin and overworked.  
His body and soul are in pain. The soul especially for some reason.  
His soul is tiny.  
\-----  
Plague doctor lifts him and takes him to his room, and, after tucking him in, kisses him for a long while, healing him, but thankfully, due to his peculiar nature and the fact he has commuted no sin in plague doctors eyes, he is not transformed into a blessed.  
——  
The doctor groans and lays there eyes closed tightly. The gray markings are healed over and he breaths softly. The mask is red with blood on it the edges the bloodiest.   
He looks sickly and hurt. His whole body nude and him with no defense to protect him. The "skirt" slowly grows longer along side the rest of the flesh cloth.   
\-----  
Plague doctor lies down next to him in bed, and snuggles close, to help him heal.  
——  
By the time of next morning the doctor is awake and dazed laying there weakly. He looks frail and beautifully pale contrasting with his long dark hair and rich yellow eyes  
\-----  
Plague doctor slides out of bed and goes to cook plenty of food for his new patient.  
——  
Plague doctor is latched onto softly and a few mumbled works come out. "No… you're warm… dont...go…" his hands are grasping the back of the cloak and gripping tightly. The doctor is shaking "please… dont go…"  
\-----  
Plague doctor stays and snuggles close to them more, waiting until they are ready to go and get them food.  
——  
049, the doctor held the other close thin arms now showing strength to rival a gods. He hugged him tightly and whimpered. He cried burying his face in the others chest area.  
\-----  
Gently stroking their head, plague doctor coos. “I will stay with you as long as you’ll have me, my dear.”  
——  
The doctor nods and cuddles closer crying from the pain of having ripped off skin and muscles. He looks a bit traumatized.   
His yellow eyes look up at the other and close. He leans close and taps their beaks together.   
He then buries his face again in the others neck fluff.  
\------  
Plague doctor cuddles and snuggles and holds them close, sliding their beak around the others neck.  
——  
The doctor let them tilting his head to the side. He sobs in the others wings in pain and feeling disgusting because hes not normal.  
"Wh...why do you c-A-re…" his voice cracks painfully as he asks the question  
\-----  
“I care because I love you, and because you are beautiful and amazing.”   
——  
The doctor flushes a bright red and snuggles close. "I like you too…"  
\-----


End file.
